A Knight's Tale I : Showdown - To be whole, to be home
by Lenia41
Summary: Chapitre sombre de l'histoire d'une jeune Chevalier de l'Ordre Jedi. Alors qu'elle se croit enfin libre des ombres de son passé, ce dernier la rattrape en la personne de son frère aîné. Préférant laver le linge sale en famille, Lenia accepte son "invitation" sur Télos. Rongée entre un combat émotionnel et sa conscience de Jedi, saura-t-elle remporter ce duel... seule ? /Complète/
1. Chap 1 - Showdown

_Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà donc lancée dans ce fandom Star Wars que j'adore tant. Avec les encouragements - et la bénédiction - de mon inspirateur et co-auteur en ce sens, je vous propose ce petit One-Shot sans prétention (enfin, Two-Shots, il devait être un OS, mais je l'ai subdivisé en deux finalement) et écrit en un seul jet. C'est un hommage à deux personnages : une jeune Chevalier Jedi, mon OC / son ancien Maître, l'OC de mon ami, le lien ancienne élève/mentor qui les unit, et à l'une des intrigues sombres du passé de mon personnage. La première partie est très centrée sur l'histoire de mon OC, son Maître arrivera... un peu après XD. C'est le premier d'une petite série d' "OS", d'essais, plus ou moins liés ou en continuation centrés sur ces deux personnages en diverses situations et contextes. Peut-être que j'en mettrais quelques uns dans un futur plus ou moins proche, on verra bien, selon les réactions et commentaires ^^ _

_Ils sont écrits pour le pur plaisir d'écriture. L'intrigue se passe plusieurs siècles après la Bataille de Yavin, dans un Univers Alternatif. L'univers de Star Wars ne m'appartient pas. Ce texte est la version originale de l'OS, qui a connu ensuite une réecriture/ajout de scènes (version Scènes Coupées)_

Personnages majeurs : Lenia Séry (narratrice, mon OC, Chevalier Jedi) / Aldrian Greystone (Ancien Maître de Lenia, OC de mon ami, Maître Jedi)

_Personnages secondaires : Alvis Séry (frère de Lenia, OC, Guerrier Sith) / Prudii (droïde R9, OC de mon ami) / Aran (droïde OC de mon ami)_

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter surtout, cela me fera plaisir que de connaître vos remarques :)_

_Lenia41_

* * *

**_Partie I : Showdown on Télos_**

Il semblerait que j'ai déjà perdu ce combat. La pluie est au rendez-vous, filant doucement sur le pont d'embarquement de mon vaisseau de transport, le "Bouclier du Ciel". J'ai juré de ne plus m'enfuir, j'ai juré de résoudre ce problème un jour. Mon dernier problème personnel. Les dernières chaînes qui me meurtrissent encore, qui de leurs piquants me rappellent à mon passé et aux mille tourments qui le sertissent. Force, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Je ne me savais pas si imprudente, pas après tout ce temps, pas après toute cette expérience, cette sagesse lentement acquise. J'aurais dû les attendre. J'avais sincèrement cru que le temps finirait par panser mes plaies. Je sais parfaitement que je ne devrais pas être ici. Que je serais plus utile ailleurs, à aider mes camarades dans leurs actions dans cette vaste galaxie, à protéger l'Ordre duquel je fais partie et les valeurs qu'il défend avec autant d'ardeur. Mais ai-je le choix ? Et pourtant, me voilà. Ici, en ce lieu si reculé de tout... c'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui m'a attirée en ce lieu, quand j'ai voulu ignorer ton message, activant un virus informatique que je n'avais pas prévu dans mon ordinateur de bord, et me clouant au sol. Je sais que c'est toi. Tu veux donc me voir avec tant d'ardeur. Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors.

Je suis là. Je sais que tu es là, toi aussi. Je sais que tu m'attends, quelque part sur cette planète oubliée, pourtant si verte et si belle. Télos, il me semble, non, je sais. Tu sais, je t'ai attendu pendant toutes ces années, le poison amer de la colère froide rongeant en silence mon coeur sans que personne ne puisse le détecter, et encore moins l'arrêter à temps. Cette colère froide que je ne m'imaginais pas capable de ressentir, en dépit de mon enseignement Jedi. Tu sais que j'ai perdu la première manche de la lutte, la preuve. Me voilà, seule, en ce lieu désert et déserté. Le vent gifle sévèrement la carrosserie d'un gris sombre de mon vaisseau de transport, comme il griffe avec rudesse les tendres et vertes herbes de ces plaines désertiques. Le ciel est gris, tendu comme un ciel d'orage, alors que seules des trombes d'eau daignent s'abattre sur la terre.

J'ai pourtant tout à perdre, et pourtant je suis là. Je n'ai plus envie de fuir, de te fuir. Puisque tu insistes, j'espère te faire comprendre l'ampleur de tes crimes, puisque je suis là... Te rendre coup pour coup, oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent chaque goutte de ce sang versé par tes soins, et ceux de tes complices. Ce sang qui était vierge de tout crime, ce sang qui est le mien... ce sang que nous partageons tous. Un temps, je te cherchais désespéramment, comme un enfant égaré chercherait la main d'un parent. Un temps, déjà lointain. Maintenant, je te cherche encore. Mais plus comme l'héraut de justice, de cette justice que j'ai tant cherchée et qui n'est jamais venue. Enfin tu te décides à te montrer et me confronter, bien que tu as très mal choisi ton moment. Je ne suis pas très contente, comme tu dois le sentir. Oui, je suis là. Je suis seule, aussi...

Ils doivent se demander où je suis. S'ils ne savent pas déjà que quelque chose cloche. S'ils ne savent pas déjà où je me trouve. Ils retrouveront sans doute bientôt mes coordonnées, ils enverront sans doute quelqu'un me chercher, peut-être me ramener de force au Temple Jedi. Mais je ne partirais pas d'ici avant d'avoir effectué cette mission que je me suis fixée en silence. Puis, tu as l'air d'avoir tant envie de me voir, alors pourquoi te décevoir ? Un pied fin et botté se posant sur la rambarde métallique du pont d'embarquement, prudent comme redoutant la glissade inattendue produite par le liquide aquatique sur la froide surface du métal. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas revêtu cette sombre armure noire que je porte ces derniers mois, non. Cette fois, je suis venue en tenue de cérémonie : en bure de Chevalier Jedi. C'est quand même confortable pour voyager, et ma mission ne demandait pas l'armure. Enfin, ça te rappellera que la petite fille terrorisée et faible que tu as connu n'existe plus. Non, cette enfant est morte au fils des dix dernières années, et devine qui a porté le coup de grâce dans cette innocence ignorante ? Oui, très cher, toi. Toi. Car maintenant, je me souviens de tout, et prend garde à toi. Tu m'as appelée ? Tu veux à ce point me voir ? Soit. J'arrive, je viens à toi. Certes. Mais pas pour les visées que tu crois..

En ce jour, j'espère résoudre au moins un des nombreux drames de cette galaxie injuste puisque tu daignes m'inviter si "courtoisement". Toi qui hante mes pensées, mes songes et empoisonne de ton venin ma vie quotidienne. Une silhouette médiane humaine et féminine - la mienne - encapuchonnée, les traits cachés derrière un épais manteau à capuche d'un brun sombre, type Jedi en voyage, se détache des ombres du vaisseau et descend lentement les marches, tandis que le pont d'embarquement se referme derrière moi une fois que mes pieds se retrouvent à fouler la terre et l'herbe tendre. Je n'ai pas peur. Au contraire, je suis, vois-tu, assez ennuyée et furieuse envers toi. Assez de tes manipulations, assez de maléfices ! Tu me cherchais ? Me voilà. J'arrive. A la différence que cette fois, ce n'est pas moi qui joueras le rôle de proie, et toi celui du prédateur. Non, cette fois, ce sera moi qui jouerai la fonction de chasseur, et toi celui de la proie.

Je sais que je suis mon propre ennemi, mais il faut que je mette fin à ce combat - torture mentale vieux de plus d'une décennie. Je mets dangereusement en jeu ma vie en allant seule à ta rencontre. J'ai conscience que je cours soit droit vers ma perte, soit droit vers une erreur fatale de ma part. Mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter, maintenant que j'en suis là. Je suis seule. Mais pas vulnérable. Oh... je ne peux donc plus reporter ces "joyeuses retrouvailles" ? Bah, j'en aurais fini avec toi comme cela, ou toi tu en auras fini avec moi. Peu importe. Il faut que ce morbide petit manège s'achève enfin. Je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant. Tu ne me laisses plus le choix. Je serais plus forte que mes peurs... et peut-être que ma rage, peut-être. Mais la rencontre n'est plus évitable maintenant. Il fallait bien que cela advienne un jour... et aujourd'hui est ce jour. C'est pourquoi je me montre, et que je t'attends. Viens, fol qui continue de faire la honte de ma famille. Viens, viens meurtrier de ton propre sang. Je t'attends. Tu vois, je n'ai pas peur.

Le vent souffle avec rage, comme je marche d'un pas posé et tranquille dans les fourrés, très loin de représenter mon état intérieur. Car, mentalement, je bouillonne à l'idée de te rencontrer enfin. Maintenant que le voile qui avant obscurcissait ma vue est déchiré, que ma mémoire a vaincu l'oubli du choc, je suis là. Je viens vers toi, autant que tu viens vers moi. Je sens que la Force n'approuve pas ce duel, le côté clair essaye de me dissuader encore de ses sourdes mises-en-garde. Mais, comme tu dois le savoir, je suis quelqu'un de très têtu... et qui n'oublie jamais les torts que l'on m'a fait... encore moins ceux réalisés sur mes proches. Tu ne t'échapperas pas aussi facilement, ô très cher misérable. Je ne te le permettrais pas, maintenant que tu m'as appelée en ces lieux. N'empêche, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses avoir un culot tel pour oser me laisser un message sur la radio de mon propre vaisseau, codé bien sûr, alors que je venais tout juste d'informer l'Ordre de la réussite de ma mission et d'un proche retour. Bah, je suppose qu'ils devront m'attendre un peu. Tu as eu de la chance que j'étais dans le secteur, tu sais, ainsi je revienne de mission en solo, soit sans le moindre renfort "imposé". Ah, tu n'as pas idée sinon dans quel pétrin tu te serais trouvé, si je n'avais pas été seule et qu'un camarade m'eut accompagnée. Mais j'en ai assez de ce jeu du chat et de la souris..

Sans prévenir, après avoir longé une longue corniche menant à un ou deux kilomètres plus loin à une clairière désolée et plate, je me fige subitement, sans le moindre avertissement. Fermé à tous et à tout ce qui se trouve au-delà de cette planète, de mes alentours, mon esprit reste aux aguets comme la Force semble être de plus en plus désapprobatrice et sujette à l'envie de me mettre en garde. Tu sais, tu as réussi deux miracles aujourd'hui : me faire refuser d'écouter les conseils sages de la Force, et me retarder en retour de mission. Je n'entends plus mon comlink, trop concentrée que je suis à me préparer mentalement à subir en privé cette "réunion de famille". Sans attendre des renforts. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'idée la plus prudente que je n'ai jamais eu, mais j'en assumerais les conséquences. J'ai attendu cette heure depuis tout ce temps... et je ne laisserais pas filer l'occasion que tu me m'obliges si gracieusement. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te fasse ravaler ton arrogance. Je serais cette personne. Croisant mes bras, je lance au vide apparent :

* * *

- Je ne te savais pas si mélodramatique. Tu ne fais vraiment pas preuve d'originalité, après m'avoir convoquée avec tant d'empressement.

* * *

Pourquoi suis-je aussi calme ? Je ne saurais l'expliquer moi-même, ce pourquoi du comment j'arrive à préserver si bien le masque de sérénité Jedi. Une rafale de vent soudaine balaye ma capuche, la rabattant dans mon dos et mes épaules, laissant alors voir mes longs cheveux bruns attachés à leur bout par un élastique blanc, et mes yeux bleus glacés et frigides d'une colère aussi ancienne que contenue. Je n'ai plus la tresse des Padawans, en effet je ne le suis plus depuis plus d'un an, ayant passé et réussi mes Épreuves. Jusque lors, jusqu'à ton message, je m'en contentais ainsi que la joie d'avoir ensuite retrouvé les miens, après des mois et des mois de perdition. Mon sabre-laser - le mien cette fois, construit juste après mon passage et l'obtention de mon titre de Chevalier - repose à ma ceinture, de sa poignée fine et droite, parfaitement moulée pour être en adéquation avec mon style de combat et ma paume, inactif. Plus pour longtemps, je m'en doute, à te voir approcher avec ce sourire aussi fou qu'insolent. Tiens, toi aussi, mais en bure noire ? Drôle de coïncidence, mais pas très original je dois dire.

Je t'écoute sans mot dire baratiner, encore et encore, de cette voix hypocrite qui m'a tant trompée par le passé, tant biaisée dans mes relations avec mes pairs. Et qui aurait continué, si finalement je n'avais ouvert les yeux quelques années plus tôt, avec horreur et terreur mêlées. Je te vois allumer une lame à la lueur proche du sang, au terme de ton discours - monologue que tu as l'air si ravi d'avoir prononcé... et dont je n'ai strictement rien à faire, tu sais. Tu ne peux plus me tromper, c'est fini. Fermement, je porte la main droite à mon propre sabre-laser, lançant sans grande conviction :

* * *

- S'il te reste encore un minimum de raison, tu sais ce que tu dois faire. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en venir aux mains, et rendre cette histoire encore plus mélodramatique qu'elle ne l'est déjà. C'est ta dernière chance, Alvis. Rends toi gentiment, il n'est pas encore trop tard.

* * *

Avec un rire mauvais, je le vois adopter une posture neutre-offensive, un regard provocateur dans ses prunelles avant d'un bleu céleste, maintenant du rouge puant du feu meurtrier et du sang criminel. Ne pouvant retenir un soupir las d'avance - je m'en doutais que ça allait finir ainsi, avec un fou mental pareil - j'appuie sur le bouton d'ignition de mon propre sabre-laser, la garde laissant bientôt fleurir en réponse une lame d'un vert très clair, vermillon pour être précise, et assume bientôt une posture neutre-défensive propre au Soresu, ma forme de combat de spécialité - comment cela vous n'êtes pas plus surpris que cela ? - lâchant d'une voix basse, tendue et sombrement résolue :

* * *

- Qu'il en soit ainsi, si tu insistes, assassin. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Sith. Ce sera donc par la force que tu te rendras.

* * *

Il sourit de plus belle. L'enflure, on dirait qu'il se réjouit de me voir aussi fumante de l'intérieur, un peu certes loin de mes idéaux Jedi ordinaire. M'efforçant à garder mon calme et mon esprit calculateur et analytique autant que possible, j'attends qu'il vienne à moi. Je sais qu'il viendra. Un des rares points sur lesquels je suis plus forte que lui, c'est l'art de la patience, autant tous deux semblons partager le goût de la revanche plus dans le froid que dans le chaud. Le vent continue de souffler avec rage, et la pluie de ruisseler sans cesse sur le tissu brun, et sur mes protections spécifiques protégeant mes avant-bras, présent de mon ancien Maître après ma réussite aux Épreuves.

Détrempant au passage mes cheveux qui claquent furieusement, victimes des rafales locales. Mais ma position ne vacille pas, alors que je le vois prendre son élan, appui sur son pied de prédilection. Posture indiquant visiblement un style agressif, Shien si je ne m'abuse, ou Djem So. Dans ce cas, autant conserver mon posé et méthodique Soresu, soutenu avec de l'Ataru au besoin. Allez, viens. Viens à moi. Je t'attends, tu sais ? Viens. Tu ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'ai attendu ce moment. Si c'est un combat que tu veux, je suis prête à te satisfaire. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te faciliter les choses ou te donner victoire facile. Je ne suis peut-être pas un maître d'armes, mais j'ai été pourvue du caractère le plus têtu possible quand j'ai quelque chose à coeur. Et là, je suis déterminée à te faire mordre la poussière, te mettre à terre. Viens.

Le choc des lames se trouve être violent à chaque fois que les sabres rouges et verts se croisent et se décroisent. Il est ce géant à la force imposante, à la rapidité fatale de l'orage, à la frappe sans pitié. Je suis ce souffle de tempête qui s'échappe, tourbillonne, imprévisible par sa vitesse et ses réflexes, qui frappe sans prévenir là où ça fait mal, précisément, dès la moindre ouverture laissée. Les muscles tendus sous l'effort, je ploie parfois difficilement et endure tant bien que mal certains coups que je n'ai pas le temps d'esquiver, portée par le vent de ma colère froide et de ma quête de justice pour les innocents tombés à cause du mouton noir de la famille. Chaque fois que je menace de faiblir, me reviennent alors en mémoire les corps poignardés, torturés et malmenés, ensanglantés de nos parents, et la dague pourpre du liquide de vie, du geste criminel, portée par cet enfant aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux bleus du ciel, son sourire noir et sinistre, et alors mon corps reprend vie comme ma colère alimente temporairement ma force. Pas très Jedi, j'en suis consciente. Finalement, j'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas être seule, mais j'assumerais la situation et mes décisions. Je ne reculerais pas. Peu importe le prix, je mettrais fin à ce drame, dussé-je mettre ma vie en jeu. Cela a trop duré à mon goût.

C'est bien l'une des seules et uniques fois où je laisse une ombre d'égoïsme ternir mes intentions, où j'oublie les quelques proches qui m'entourent et qui aimeraient certainement que je ne prenne pas autant de risques insensés que j'aurais pu éviter. Pour être honnête, je n'y pense pas sur le moment. Pas le temps d'y penser, alors que la lame rouge menace à chaque fois de m'ôter la vie dès que je ne suis pas attentive. J'essaye de ne pas me laisser aveugler par ma colère, j'essaye, vraiment, mais je sens que je risque de perdre cette bataille interne avec moi-même à ce rythme. Je sais, je sais, il n'y pas d'essayer. Fais ou ne fais pas, hein... peut-être que je penche plus vers le "je ne le fais pas" que "je le fais". Je réfléchis plus avec mon coeur que je n'écoute proprement ma raison sur moment. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais la Jedi parfaite, loin de là.

J'ai mes propres zones d'ombre et mes propres faiblesses, que je sais qu'il exploite. Il me connait trop bien, autant ou plus même que je ne le connais. Il use et abuse des deux seules cordes sur lesquelles je suis particulièrement sensible, me rappelant impitoyablement combien j'avais été faible ce jour-là et combien je le resterais, essayant de frapper impitoyablement les barrières de mon esprit, atteindre mon moral et mon courage, de ses forces sombres. Mais je n'abandonnerais pas ! Seulement, distraite une maudite fraction de seconde par le tumulte de ces émotions si soigneusement refoulées toutes ces années, il en profite pour détourner mon sabre-laser, me l'arracher des mains d'un coup de pied bien placé, et ne pas me laisser le temps de me ressaisir, usant d'un pouvoir du côté sombre de la Force pour me soulever du sol et m'étouffer à petit feu.

Force ! Je ne peux pas perdre, pas maintenant ! J'admets mon imprudence et mon manque de raisonnement logique inhabituel, mais je ne veux pas perdre ! L'air se fait de plus en plus rare, alors que je me débats en vain de cette emprise invisible. Plus l'air manque, moins j'arrive à me concentrer, et delà m'aider du côté clair de la Force pour me tirer d'affaire, outre en plus de n'être pas très puissante physiquement et toujours moins endurante que le type moyen de mes pairs, en dépit des efforts et des entraînements de trois ans avec Maître Greystone et les autres instructeurs du Temple. A l'instar du serpent, il me murmure dans un sifflement pernicieux des paroles provocatrices, se complaisant à m'humilier et me rappeler combien il est plus fort que moi et le sera toujours. Seulement, il commet une erreur redoublée à un moment, espérant user d'une corde supplémentaire pour m'affaiblir et me tuer à petit feu, s'approchant un peu trop imprudemment de la portée de sa victime.

Une lueur aussi dévorante et frigide que le plus glacial des feux dans mon regard ranimé, mes traits faciaux se tendent et se crispent dans une de mes plus terribles grimaces de colère profonde à l'écoute de ses mots. Je ne réfléchis pas, les réflexes parlent pour moi alors que l'une de mes jambes, retrouvant de sa vigueur, vient le frapper avec rage en plein dans son sternum à découvert, au niveau de l'estomac. Surpris, il relâche son emprise sur moi, sifflant de douleur et de colère, et j'en profite dès lors pour le repousser d'une vague de Force au loin d'une main, de l'autre rappeler mon sabre-laser à ma main droite et à la vie. Ah ça non ! Jamais je ne laisserais ceci advenir, par la Force !

Portée cette fois par ma détermination et non plus de pure colère - m'étant rendue compte de son inefficacité toute particulière en situation - ainsi que le désir de protéger ceux qu'il a menacé, je me force au calme et use de la vitesse de Force pour le rejoindre là où je l'ai projeté, et à peine est-il redressé et sabre en main que je me jette sur lui, le frappant d'une longue série d'enchaînements longtemps travaillés avec Maître Greystone. Je sais que la colère ne m'aidera pas, alors je me force au calme. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant que l'on ne retrouve ma position et que ce couard n'en profite pour s'enfuir. Non ! Cela se finira ici et maintenant ! J'ai déjà perdu assez de temps comme cela avec cet incapable doublé de traître et de meurtrier ! Je m'efforce de mettre la pression, me repositionnant dans une dominante de défensif et de contre-attaque Soresu/Ataru, cherchant cette fois à provoquer _sa_ colère et le déconcentrer. Retourner ses armes contre lui, en somme. Je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur, croyez-moi ! Alors que je bloque une énième fois sa lame sang, je lui glisse d'une voix froide, agacée bien que calme et déterminée cette fois :

* * *

- Je te préviens. Si tu oses nuire de quelque manière que ce soit à mon ancien Maître ou mes amis, quels qu'ils soient, la galaxie, et même l'univers, ne seront pas assez grands pour que tu puisses m'échapper... meurtrier dément et sans scrupule qui me sert de frère. Je suis certes Jedi, mais pas assez idiote pour ça.

* * *

Le combat reprend de plus belle, nettement plus équilibré maintenant que je suis à peu près calme et au contrôle de mes émotions. Pour l'instant. Je ne sais pas quel est son truc, mais il est bien le seul depuis une éternité à avoir réussi à me mettre autant en pétard et perdre patience. Pour ma défense, cette enflure a quand même contribué au meurtre de nos parents - et tué ma mère de sa main - m'a menti à répétition, est le responsable de mes souffrances mentales de longues années, et cerise sur le gâteau, il est tout fier de ses exploits le taré !

Je vais lui faire regretter de m'avoir appelée en ce lieu et forcée à venir le rencontrer seule. Esquivant ou parant avec souplesse et presque sérénité ses assauts furieux je reprends la main sur mon calme et reprends mon attitude d'ordinaire, gagnant grandement en compétences de combat. Aldrian disait toujours que la colère et la frustration ne m'aideraient en rien, au contraire, je devrais l'écouter plus souvent dans ces moments. Le pire est que très souvent, si ce n'est presque toujours, il a raison. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas très fier de ma performance de tout à l'heure, comme j'avais perdu le contrôle en beauté sur mes émotions. Allons, Len', ressaisis toi, tu es une Chevalier maintenant, plus une Padawan ! Fais honneur à ton Ordre et à l'enseignement que tu as reçu...

Ah ! Une ouverture décisive alors qu'il s'énerve ! Je sens le sang perler sur ma bure, mes avant-bras heureusement protégés par l'ancien présent de mon Maître - qui au passage, m'ont sauvé la mise plus d'une fois autant que leur donateur, il est vrai autant ma fierté a parfois du mal à le reconnaître - la sueur de l'effort intense demandé par le duel prolongé, et surtout une brûlure - plaie douloureuse sur mon bras, courant de la pointe de l'épaule gauche jusqu'au coude gauche - sabre-laser qui m'a un peu trop frôlé à mon goût - mais je ne vacille par sur ma position, raffermissant ma prise sur la garde de son sabre-laser. Dommage pour toi mon grand, mais je ne laisserais pas passer une occasion aussi belle ! Retour à l'envoyeur avec la plus grande équité !

Esquivant sèchement un estoc dirigé vers mon autre épaule, dans un mouvement rotatif rapide aidé de la Force, je lui inflige un autre coup de pied dans les côtes cette fois. Je ne frappe pas fort, mais je sais viser juste en revanche. Profitant de sa douleur, je vire à l'Ataru mêlé du Soresu pour contre-attaquer, le mettre sous pression, jusqu'à esquiver une autre fente horizontale en me baissant, désactivant mon sabre en un éclair, avant de prendre appui rapidement sur mes bras pour effectuer un coup-bas pédestre dans ses chevilles, y mettant toutes les forces que je peux dans le geste. Déséquilibré du coup qu'il n'a pas vu venir, il essaye de frapper en dépit de tout verticalement, mais déjà je glisse derrière lui, sabre-laser en main gauche, et le frappe sèchement de la crosse de mon sabre éteint à un endroit précis du crâne. Et cette fois coco, tu ne te relèveras pas. Pas tout de suite du moins. J'aurais le temps de récupérer un peu... je ne t'ai pas assommé trop fort, si ? Tant pis pour toi, tu l'as amplement mérité au vu de l'humiliation précédente. Et encore, tu as de la chance, un peu plus bas, au cou, et je te tuais sur le coup même avec la seule crosse de mon sabre-laser. Le savoir est une arme puissante, tu sais ? Et quand je suis concentrée, je suis redoutable en ce domaine. Après tout, tu as été vaincu... par un sabre-laser éteint, n'est-ce pas ? Injuste et honteux, je te l'accorde, mais efficace

Avant qu'il ne puisse se réveiller, je fais venir dans ma main son sabre-laser, lui jetant un regard critique. Une arme en miroir à son meurtrier de propriétaire. Froide, lisse, droite, poignée pour main d'homme, très lourde et sans le moindre doute très puissante. Comparée à la mienne, c'est la même différence qu'une vibro-hache et qu'une vibro-lame, la journée et le soir... un peu comme nous, d'ailleurs. Puis je retourne mon attention vers toi, mes yeux apaisés, fatigués mais encore courroucés se posant sur ton corps qui reprend lentement vie. Sans plus attendre, je rallume mon sabre-laser et le pointe résolument vers ton cou, à quelques centimètres de ce dernier. Attention, pas de folies, si tu tiens à la vie. Ne me force pas la main, s'il te plait.

Je regarde ton air très furieux de ta défaite, ton regard de haine pure porté droit sur moi. Oh, déteste moi, cordialement ou pas, si tu veux très cher frère, car moi je ne saurais vraiment pas plus t'aimer maintenant que je sais la vérité. Mais les préceptes de Jedi retiennent encore ma lame, je ne suis pas sans coeur, moi. Peut-être suis-je un peu énervée sur son cas, mais j'ai encore un coeur, une âme et un cerveau à peu près fonctionnels. Comme je l'avais dit à ce chasseur de primes, il y a trois ans - il y a une éternité - je ne crois foncièrement pas à ce genre de justice primaire et primitive, je suis contre la violence d'ordinaire. Mais... Force, qu'ai-je fait ? Il faudra que je médite sur ce point moi...

Je me suis laissé emporter par mes émotions, les mêmes erreurs que je m'étais juré de ne pas reproduire depuis certaines missions... disons, très marquantes. D'ordinaire, je suis calme, mais dès que quelqu'un parvient à réaliser le miracle d'outrepasser mon infinie patience, et mon calme... je suis une véritable furie, en bien mais surtout en mal, d'ailleurs. Je perds mes moyens, ma concentration, et _systématiquement_ je finis par faire une erreur - ou plusieurs d'ailleurs ! - stupide qui peut me coûter cher, voire le duel ou mettre ma vie en danger. Combien de duels ai-je perdu par le passé en partie à cause de cela au Temple ? Ou dans mes débuts d'apprentissage avec Maître Greystone ? J'ai perdu le compte, je crois, au fil des ans, avant que je ne finisse par comprendre le truc qui allait pas... et y travailler sérieusement. A la longue, et certes à la dure, ça a fini par rentrer dans le crâne d'ailleurs.

... non, mais tu as fini de raconter n'importe quoi, oui ? Et de me provoquer aussi, ce n'est pas très bon pour toi, tu sais. Surtout quand mes camarades, qui sans doute ont dû lancer quelqu'un à ma recherche vu le temps qui s'est écoulé. C'est la procédure habituelle, non ? Je pourrais bien les contacter, mais je n'ai pas trop envie de perdre le zouave de vue, au cas où il se remettrait à faire l'imbécile. Et il continue de blablater en plus, Force, jamais je ne l'aurais cru aussi bavard. Surtout que c'est pour dire n'importe quoi ! Et oh, réveille toi mon vieux, tu rêves ! Moi, me conduire comme un Sith en te tuant ? Voyons, je te ferais là une grâce que je ne suis pas prête de t'accorder. Puis je n'ai pas, vraiment pas, envie de trahir mon ancien Maître, mes amis du Temple et mon Ordre. Non, vraiment. Je n'en ai vraiment rien à faire de tes salades aussi intéressantes que du fourrage à Bantha. Quoique certes, un instant, l'envie d'en finir avec ta misérable personne m'ait traversé l'esprit, certes, mes préceptes Jedi sont trop forts et ma loyauté envers l'Ordre et ses valeurs également. Agacement que je commence à faire apparaître dans le regard perçant et ennuyé que je lui tire, hésitant quelques secondes, avant de me reculer et d'éteindre mon sabre-laser. Il me fait vraiment pitié là, je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état de me faire du mal - sans se faire de mal à lui en tout cas - je l'ai pas mal amoché... autant que je le suis certes. Mais moi, au moins, je peux encore marcher si je vais doucement, certes.

* * *

- Et m'abaisser au même niveau que ta misérable personne ? Certainement pas. J'ai une conscience, moi, et je suis et reste une Jedi. Te tuer serait te faire une grâce, que je ne suis pas prête de t'accorder. Non, je vais te laisser là, ruminer tout seul et méditer là-dessus. Ce sera plus productif, et je perdrais moins mon temps avec toi. Puisse la Force toute-puissante m'accorder la faveur de ne jamais te revoir... mon frère.

* * *

Le dernier mot que je lâche est certes assez acide, tenant toute l'amertume et mon mépris de lui concentrés en un seul phonème. Je suis éreintée, mais je me sens tellement mieux, libérée de manière infime du fardeau qui pèse sur mon coeur et mes épaules depuis que la mémoire m'est revenue, même si je ne serais jamais entièrement tranquille à le savoir gambader en liberté en vie. J'agirais en Jedi cependant, et au besoin mettrais ma menace de le traquer personnellement à exécution. Je veux croire néanmoins que ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, s'il a encore assez de neurones pour prendre cette sage décision. Gardant fermement son sabre-laser dans une main, le mien inactif dans l'autre, je ne daigne pas lui jeter un regard supplémentaire, bien que je reste un minimum attentive dans la Force. On sait jamais avec ces abrutis là...

Malheureusement, je crois que la fatigue me rattrape et dilue quelque peu mes perceptions, à ce que je peux ressentir. Il faut que je m'éloigne de lui au plus vite, me souffle la Force. Problème, mes jambes meurtries et épuisées ne me permettent pas d'aller très vite, du moins si je ne veux pas m'effondrer au sol lamentablement. J'ai ma dignité à préserver, surtout devant lui, crénom de Force ! A peine ai-je eu le temps de faire quelques pas hésitants que je perçois - mais que diable fait-il ici ? - la présence approchante de mon ancien Maître. Ah ! C'était donc ça le bruit diffus que j'ai cru entendre quand je surveillais ce traître de frère... c'était donc bien le Firebird ! Je me disais bien que ça "entendait" quelque peu familier. Ah mais ça veut dire... en dépit de ses responsabilités, il s'est déplacé lui-même pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait ? Force, si c'est le cas, je pense qu'il doit être un peu inquiet. Un tout petit peu. Si j'en crois encore mes perceptions fragiles, quelque peu inquiet serait même un euphémisme. Ah j'ai mauvaise conscience moi maintenant ! Je déteste le rendre inquiet, un jour je vais finir par lui causer une attaque cardiaque... bon, normalement, il a assez bien su prendre mon retour d'entre les morts quelques temps avant, donc ça devrait aller non ?

L'autre idiot me servant de frère n'a pas l'air de bouger, je me risque à concentrer mes forces restantes dans la guérison partielle de mes blessures. Erreur fatale. J'ai à peine le temps d'envoyer une ébauche de message mental pour le rassurer que d'un coup quelque chose me frappe fort douloureusement dans le dos, puant le côté obscur soit dit au passage. Sith ! Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tellement fort, rapide et inattendu que je n'ai pas le temps - ni la force d'ailleurs - d'esquiver ou de me défendre. Il me faut quelques longues secondes pour comprendre ce qui m'arrive maintenant. Des fichus éclairs de Force ! Et d'une intensité violente à laquelle je ne me serais pas attendu... le traître ! Totalement à leur et sa merci, je ne peux taire entièrement l'intense douleur qui traverse et déchire mon être tout entier, je ne peux pas réagir tant la souffrance est là... et tout se tait d'un seul coup. Un néant de silence si agréable... c'est à peine si j'ai conscience, vaguement - j'avoue avoir quelque peu perdu la capacité d'évaluer correctement la distance sur le moment - d'un sabre-laser qui s'active, dans la foulée de quelque chose qui percute autre chose, suivi du hurlement de quelque ch... Quelqu'un ? Tiens, encore ce même hurlement... et c'est de plus en plus confus, ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. J'en ai la migraine à essayer de tout décortiquer, et du coup tout m'échappe. Ce qui est frustrant au possible.

Une des dernières choses, faits, que je perçois, sont d'un le fait que m'écroule lamentablement au sol pendant ce temps, que j'en perds du coup les deux sabres que je tenais jusque lors en mains - celui d'Alvis et le mien - et que je ne sens sur le moment plus rien de la tête aux bottes, étrangement engourdie par la douleur et le contrecoup. J'ai vaguement conscience d'être légèrement relevée, que quelqu'un me parle mais je ne sais pas qui et je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il raconte ou me demande. Et très vite, le noir me réclame. Pourquoi pas ? Je suis fatiguée et de toute manière, la douleur m'assomme et je ne pige plus rien.


	2. Chap 2 - To be Whole, To be Home

**Partie II : To be whole, To be Home**

A mon réveil - après ce qui me semble être une éternité de néant total - je constate plusieurs choses à la fois. Dans l'ordre : sur le plan de la Force, sa concentration ici est nettement plus forte et éclatante que Télos, ce qui est assez revigorant d'ailleurs. Ensuite, comme mes sens se réveillent petit à petit, y a presque comme un silence de mort ici, parfois interrompu ici et là par des voix, assez jeunes certaines, et d'autres - à mes yeux - hélas trop connues de ma mémoire. Mon odorat m'indique la présence de produits spécifiques à un endroit particulier du Temple, et le toucher, quant à lui, que je me trouve sur une surface, quoiqu'un peu dure, assez confortable qui me soutient, plus souple au niveau de la tête, et quelque chose de chaud et d'assez familier de surcroît, d'une texture proche des deux autres surfaces citées précédemment. Oh là, je ne pressens rien qui ne soit de mon goût. Si ma tête est assez vierge de tout, je sens que des tissus - imbibés de bacta je présume - recouvrent en particulier mon bras gauche et mon torse. Je me sens assez faible, je n'aime pas cela. Faut vite que je confirme par la vue ce que je pressens par la Force. Lentement, j'ouvre mes paupières pour faire face... à ce plafond blanc que je déteste tant. J'ai toujours détesté l'excès de blanc dans cette salle, en fait, récapitulatif, tout dans cette salle. Qui est, je vous laisse deviner ? Mais oui bien sûr, l'infirmerie. Force, par pitié, TOUT mais pas ici ! Je déteste cet endroit et ses semblables !

Comment cela vous voulez que je reste ici ? Que non, je n'y compte pas du tout, et inutile de me jeter vos regards sévères et blasés d'avance, je refuse de rester dans cette maudite pièce une heure de plus. Quoi ? Maître Greystone passera s'enquérir de mon état dans une heure ? Mais c'est diablement long, je ne pourrais jamais attendre aussi longtemps à ne rien faire intellectuellement ! J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir trop dormi moi ! Non, non hors de question, messieurs - dames les guérisseurs ! Ah, vous pouvez essayer de me garder à l'oeil, vous connaissez la musique. Vous ne me retiendrez pas, de grès comme de force ! Ah non... non, pas les anesthésiants s'il vous plait. Non... bon, d'accord. Pour vous faire plaisir... c'est ce que vous croyez. Une lueur pétillante de malice glisse dans mon regard bleuté fatigué et lassé au possible, alors que je réponds du ton le plus sage et le plus calme dont je sois capable de manière convaincante :

* * *

- ... bon, d'accord, j'ai compris. Pas la peine d'insister. Je vais faire un effort, mais j'espère qu'il ne sera pas long sans quoi je risque de mourir littéralement d'ennui. Merci de m'avoir rafistolée cela dit, une fois de plus, certes...

* * *

Mon ancien Maître se serait méfié s'il avait vu cette lueur briller dans mon regard. Il me connait trop bien pour mon propre bien, ça n'aurait pas marché avec lui. Avec eux, ça marche presque à tous les coups, je vais les blaser à la longue je pense. Patiemment, j'attends, alors qu'ils me surveillent un moment, faisant mine de méditer profondément dans une transe de guérison pour achever les soins. M'armer de patience... et je retrouverais mon havre de paix personnel que sont mes quartiers. Dès que l'occasion se présente, et qu'on me laisse enfin seule, je bondis hors de mon lit - ignorant la grimace de douleur venant de mon torse - et me faufile avec la discrétion me caractérisant hors de l'infirmerie, à pas de loups. Au moins ils m'ont donné un change neuf de bures, tant mieux, je me serais très mal vue aller discrètement dans les couloirs en tenue "pyjama" d'infirmerie. Cela n'aurait pas été une bonne idée. Ayant récupéré au vol mon sabre-laser, que je rattache très vite à ma ceinture, un sourire assez satisfait sur mes lèvres. Pour me garder à l'infirmerie plus de quelques minutes, soit il faut m'entraver, soit m'endormir assez profondément pour que je ne puisse plus bouger, mais ils ont tendance à l'oublier. Pas moi.

Ah les couloirs du Temple, la liberté ! Bon, mes quartiers ne sont pas à côté, mais le chemin est assez direct. Voyons, mes options ? Me rendre au Conseil et faire mon rapport ? Mauvaise idée, je suis censée être à l'infirmerie. Si ça risque d'en faire rire quelques-uns, je doute que la plupart d'entre eux apprécient. Gros risque de retour à la case Infirmerie si détestée sans passer par les quartiers et sans faire mon rapport, enfin mes rapports du coup. Ennuyeux, vraiment... l'intention serait bonne, mais très faible ratio de succès. Donc, à retirer. Deuxième possibilité... tuer le temps aux Archives. Mm... Tentant. Mais c'est un peu loin, et je me sens un peu faible pour tenter le diable. En plus, mon ancien maître irait probablement me chercher là-bas s'il arrive plus tôt que prévu... mauvaise idée aussi. Risquée, trop risquée. Donc, quartiers reste la seule solution viable. Je prends. Décidée à ne pas avoir l'air trop suspecte dans la petite foule qui circule dans les couloirs, je me tiens dignement comme à mon ordinaire - autant que je le peux du moins - et fais comme si de rien n'était. J'ai de la chance, personne de mes connaissances proches dans le coin. Inhabituel connaissant ma poisse courante. Puisse la Force permettre que cela dure...

C'est alors que je me rends compte que je risque de percuter quelqu'un / quelque chose d'assez petite taille, et par réflexe me déporte juste à la dernière minute. Confuse, je baisse le regard du haut de mon mètre soixante-dix, parée à m'excuser sincèrement à la personne que j'ai pu déranger, un mince sourire cordial aux lèvres... qui se meut très vite en un du type inquiet quand je reconnais le droïd bien familier en trois ans qui me fait face et, bien que je ne parle pas leur langage et le comprenne que quelque peu, qui n'a l'air pas vraiment ravi de me trouver sur son passage, comme hors de l'infirmerie. Du moins, si j'en crois sa série virulente de bips indignés à répétition. Moi qui parlait de chance... j'ai parlé un peu trop vite. Essayant de ne pas perdre mon calme et mon assurance apparente, je m'efforce de sourire légèrement et de m'accroupir à sa hauteur, ignorant entièrement ceux qui nous entoure :

* * *

- Ah ! ... oh bonjour Prudii ! Désolée de t'avoir dérangé sur ton chemin, je ferais plus attention désormais. Cela faisait un moment, tout va bien j'espère ?

* * *

Par prudence, je jette un coup d'oeil autour de nous pour voir si son plus redouté encore compagnon cybernétique - Aran - ou son propriétaire sont dans le secteur, tant par mes yeux que la Force. RAS. Bon, ce qui me laisse "juste" un droïd astro-mécano caractériel et têtu au possible à gérer. Oui, moi, Chevalier Jedi, je me méfie de ces deux droïds que j'apprécie pourtant, enfin je me méfie en ce genre de situations là. Ils ont l'air innocents et inoffensifs, mais méfiez-vous, gardez-vous de les sous-estimer ! Je n'ai jamais fait cette erreur, avertie assez vite par l'ancienne Padawan avant moi de Maître Greystone, Johanna, avec qui j'ai finis par lier amitié avec le temps. Bon, il a l'air de continuer sa série de bips indignés, et je ne comprends toujours pas parfaitement le langage robotique de ce petit mais robuste compagnon de mon Maître. Il n'a pas l'air très content, sans doute tant pour l'interruption que ma présence hors infirmerie. Qu'est-ce que je fais... bah, continuer mon chemin, je verrais bien. Je souris doucement, avant de me redresser lentement - aie le torse et le bras gauche ! - et mes grimaces contenues n'ont pas l'air de lui plaire. Prenant cordialement congé de lui, je m'aperçois très vite que le têtu de Prudii s'est mis en tête de me suivre et me calomnier sans doute de ses bips indignés, que j'aimerais bien comprendre un jour. Laissant m'échapper un léger soupir et haussant des épaules - ouatch le bras gauche ! - j'accélère le pas et amplifie ma foulée de mon mieux, essayant sans aucune conviction de réussir de le semer... ou du moins le ralentir. Consciemment, je prends un détour par un couloir très fréquenté pour essayer de le perdre... ce qui ne marche pas, je le vois encore au loin derrière moi. Mais mes quartiers, eux, sont devant moi, donc victoire !

Prestement, alors qu'il reste encore loin à l'horizon - tactique à moitié réussie, certes - je rentre le code, pénètre dans la pièce et referme l'accès à mon havre de paix personnel. Je suis épuisée avec toutes ces bêtises moi, et mes deux plus sérieuses blessures me relancent à force d'avoir été malmenées par ma faute. Force, je déteste toujours autant la relative fragilité de ma morphologie naturelle qui m'envoie régulièrement à l'infirmerie tant détestée. Repos pour les braves maintenant ! Avec un léger soupir de contentement, je m'étire avec la plus grande prudence et délicatesse, profitant de cet espace étant encore pleinement le mien comme je suis encore bien jeune pour avoir un Padawan. Etant quelqu'un de pratique par nature, l'ensemble est assez fonctionnel et se suffit du nécessaire minimum, avec quelques rares effets personnels et souvenirs de missions. J'espère qu'ils ont réussi à ramener mon vaisseau en un seul morceau, ce serait un peu compliqué d'aller devoir le chercher sur Télos...

Très rapidement, je me fraye un chemin vers la cuisine pratique, et sort de mes tiroirs assez peu remplis - fidèle à mon appétit d'oiseau comme toujours - un petit sachet de poudre de chocolat chaud. Petit plaisir liquide et chaud que j'ai appris à apprécier d'ailleurs lors de mon apprentissage auprès de Maître Greystone, une des quelques trucs et habitudes que j'ai récupéré de lui. Par habitude, je me sors du lait - je peux le faire à l'eau quand je suis pressée, mais c'est meilleur au lait et là j'en ai besoin pour me relaxer après cette rude histoire - que je fais chauffer dans la casserole sur les plaques, réglées à température désirée. Je ne m'offre ce plaisir qu'assez rarement, trop occupée d'ordinaire entre les missions et/ou trop fatiguée pour le préparer. Tout en le surveillant avec attention, je constate qu'une fois de plus, j'en ai fais nettement trop pour mes propres besoins. Secouant doucement ma tête, je commente pour moi-même à voix basse et un tantinet amusée :

* * *

- Comment je vais boire tout ça toute seule moi... comme quoi les habitudes perdurent en dépit du temps qui passe. Je ne vais pas le jeter quand même. Sait-on jamais si j'ai de la visite, au pire.

* * *

Une fois la boisson prête, je pose un couvercle spécial commun de nos jours pour garder la chaleur du lait à son état, le repose en éteignant la plaque sur une surface supportant le chaud, et avec soulagement me laisse sombrer dans le sofa biplace habituel, face au siège pris d'ordinaire par moi-même, une fois que je m'en étais servie une tasse avec la poudre chocolatée. Et une tasse vide à côté, je ne serais guère surprise de recevoir un visiteur tout droit venu de l'infirmerie que j'ai si cavalièrement déserté. Ah, c'est quand même mieux d'être "chez soi" que dans l'infirmerie tout de même ! Posant un regard plus serein sur mes alentours, un objet oublié sur mon bureau attire mon attention. N'ayant vraiment plus l'envie de me relever de suite après mon "échappée de l'infirmerie", je l'attire à moi par la Force, le regard tout de suite plus sombre et un peu attristé, certes.

Ce bloc de données est vieux de plus de vingt ans, et pourtant je le chéris encore même s'il est cassé depuis deux ans. Il a moyennement apprécié la chute dans la cascade de la planète inconnue, comme l'énième comlink que j'ai cassé dans cette même mission. Franchement, c'est d'une fragilité hors du commun ces appareils... je regarde avec une certaine mélancolie l'appareil brisé si symbolique de mon passé. J'ai appris à relativiser mon attachement à ce dernier au fur et à mesure que je récupérais mes souvenirs et mon identité, mais quand même. Symbole de ce lien brisé et entaché par la honte d'avec mon frère... Sith et meurtrier des miens. Ce duel me noue l'estomac et le coeur quand même, surtout que je n'en connais pas le dénouement. Que s'est-il passé après l'attaque en traître ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle que jusqu'au moment où j'ai accusé les éclairs de Force, plus rien après. Ce qui me frustre un peu. Gardant la tasse d'une main, je le fais doucement léviter avec la Force, avant de reposer ma tasse et le garder entre mes doigts. Certes il est témoin d'une tragédie drame de famille... mais il reste un élément de mon passé, et j'avais été assez chagrinée au début de le retrouver endommagé. Endommagé. Comme sa propriétaire en ce moment précis je suppose...

Alors que je le contemple sans mot dire, un cliquetis de touches pianotées, suivies d'un sifflement de portes s'ouvrant se font entendre. Présence bien connue, alors que je repose avec délicatesse l'objet sur la table - basse pour offrir un sourire chaleureux et totalement innocent au nouvel arrivant, nul autre que mon ancien Maître, qui, à en croire son expression tant amusée qu'un petit peu réprobatrice sur mon imprudence, n'est absolument pas dupe. Je vous dis, il me connait trop bien, ainsi que ma sainte aversion de l'infirmerie. Contenant dans mon sourire amical et respectueux encore un léger rire, je le salue donc en veillant, cette fois, à respecter l'une des demandes que j'ai du mal à suivre depuis la fin de mon Apprentissage, cachant mon humeur contrastée derrière une touche légère d'humour :

* * *

- Bonjour Aldrian. Je suppose que Prudii ou les guérisseurs vous ont vendu la mèche, il n'avait pas l'air très heureux quand je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure. Vous tombez bien, il se trouve que j'ai fait trop de chocolat chaud, si vous en voulez. Je vous en sers une tasse ?

* * *

Je fais mine de me redresser lentement pour joindre le geste à la parole - là je désire un peu me reposer sur le plan de la Force - et finis par y parvenir- je fais attention aux bandages sur mon torse quand même. Alors que je le sers de cette boisson chocolatée - je ne suis pas mauvaise dans sa concoction, loin de là, mais il garde encore la palme d'or en ce domaine, je cherche toujours comment il fait d'ailleurs - dans la tasse vide sortie au préalable, je le laisse s'asseoir à mes côtés et je me lance dans des excuses que je jugeais méritées et devant être dites - je l'ai quelque peu inquiété, j'ai été quelque peu imprudente, je me suis énervée sans raison - de mon point de vue :

* * *

- Je suis réellement navrée à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé sur Télos, de vous avoir inquiété et que vous aviez du vous déplacer jusque là-bas. Merci beaucoup de votre aide, je vous suis redevable une fois de plus. Vous avez un sens du timing décidément très bon, vous savez.

* * *

... et moi une trop forte propension malheureusement à attirer les missions plus complexes que prévu, ou les imprévus tout court en cours de mission. Cela doit faire la deuxième fois qu'il me sauve la vie alors que j'étais partie en mission solo, l'une tout aussi mémorable que l'autre d'ailleurs. Je profite pour enchaîner sur les questions concernant le dénouement de cette triste affaire, qu'il me reporte et résume assez rapidement, me laissant songeuse et silencieuse un moment puisque dans mes pensées. Donc, je me suis faite, comme je le pensais, électrocutée par derrière par des éclairs de Force en traître d'Alvis. Maître Greyst... ah non, Aldrian, j'y arriverais un jour ! Bref... Aldrian donc, inquiet de mon retard et de mon silence radio et mental, s'est dépêché en personne avec le Firebird voir ce qu'il se passait. Il est arrivé peu après la fin "supposée" du duel, a vu l'attaque en traître en étant encore trop loin pour l'intercepter à temps. Pendant que je me faisais joyeusement foudroyer sur place, il s'est hâté sur les lieux, a repoussé mon frère, interrompu le pouvoir noir en même temps, amputé d'un bras au passage ce dernier et l'a coupé de la Force. Tout cela pendant que j'étais impuissante puisque dans les pommes. Avant de s'occuper de stabiliser mes plaies, me ramener à la base sur le Firebird et avec mon vaisseau en mode suivi automatique, et aller direct à l'infirmerie pour moi.

Morale de l'histoire ? Un, j'ai encore du boulot question contrôle de soi en situation critique. Deux, ne jamais faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse énerver mon ancien maître. Trois... le bon point dans tout ça, outre le fait d'être en vie, c'est que je n'aurais probablement plus affaire à cette ombre noire de mon passé. Quatre... vraiment, la prochaine fois, j'attends les renforts avant de me risquer à faire du solo.

D'ailleurs, il me prend tout aussi pour la deuxième fois de court quand il affirme malgré tout être fier de moi - je ne comprends pas plus que la précédente bien pourquoi soit dit en passant - tout en m'avisant que, même si j'ai enfin réussi à triompher sur mon passé - personnellement j'aurais préféré d'une manière autre que celle-ci, plus pacifiste, mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'un doux rêve persistant de jeunesse - il ne faut pas que l'oublie pour autant. Tandis que je l'observe avec perplexité devant ses derniers mystérieux propos que j'essaye de décoder, tout en m'autorisant une gorgée de cette chaude douceur liquide et chocolatée, je le vois prendre avec précaution mon bloc de données brisé depuis deux ans. Le voyant approcher le bouton d'alimentation, je commence à protester avec un étonnement non feint :

* * *

- Il ne marche plus. Vous savez, je l'avais malencontreusement brisé lors de cette mission d'escorte de personnalité politique importante, qui a viré au drame il y a deux ans, et depuis je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire fonc... il fonctionne ?

* * *

Les yeux ronds comme des billes de stupeur, je l'observe avec une curiosité non cachée du genre "Par quel miracle de Force... comment se fait-ce ? Comment avez-vous fait ?". Je sais bien que la réparation et moi, on n'est franchement pas amies du tout, mais personne n'avait réussi à le refaire fonctionner jusque-là, à mon plus grand regret. Avec son autorisation muette amusée, je le lui prends avec délicatesse avant de le poser dans l'une de mes mains, totalement fascinée devant le miracle. Et oui, vous aviez ces rares moments où je laisse tomber le masque de calme Jedi en compagnie de très rares amis et laisse voir tant le caractère que certains traits de ma personnalité tels que la compassion, la curiosité dévorante, la loyauté en amitié et une chaleur implicite envers mes proches. Fascinée, je parcoure avec un ravissement que je ne prends pas la peine de masquer dans la Force - trop visible de toute manière sur son visage pour le nier - les données que je croyais avoir perdu à jamais, m'arrêtant un moment sur la supposément dernière photo, une où je suis avec un frère aîné bien différent, encore enthousiaste, énergique et innocent. L'observant avec gravité, je commente avec un léger soupir las, fatigué et assez mélancolique, puis un léger sourire reconnaissant et une légère tentative d'humour un peu forcée, bien que voulue:

* * *

- Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi, vous savez ? Je ne peux pas me résoudre à le haïr, même après ce qu'il a fait, maintenant que je sais le pourquoi du comment il... a changé. Cela dit, j'avoue que je n'arrive toujours pas à lui pardonner. Enfin... avec votre aide, c'est derrière moi maintenant. Je vous en remercie grandement, et j'espère qu'un jour je serais en mesure de vous renvoyer le turbo-lift comme il se doit. Et puis... ça changerait un peu à l'ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

J'allais l'éteindre, déjà nettement de meilleure humeur et l'esprit plus léger que ces dernières années, quand quelque chose dans l'attitude de mon ancien maître me retient dans mon geste. Haussant un délicat sourcil, je retourne mon attention vers l'appareil et constate alors, en effet, que je n'en suis qu'à peine au tiers de son contenu. Très étonnée, ma curiosité finit par me rattraper et je presse la touche suivante pour accéder à la suite inattendue des nouvelles données... qui me laissent sans voix tant la surprise me saisit entièrement. Ah bah. S'il voulait me surprendre ET me faire plaisir, il a doublement réussi son coup. En effet, sous mon expression enchantée, défilent petit à petit des photos plus récentes retraçant une partie de mes expériences au Temple et mon Apprentissage avec Maître Greystone. Ainsi, je vois s'afficher des photos comme jeune Apprentie avec les quelques amis que je me suis fait au fur et à mesure, d'autres avec mon présent et ancien Maître - tout dépend du point de vue - à différent moments de ces trois années d'apprentissage, en mission ou au Temple, une troisième série des rencontres - mémorables, en passant - avec la famille mandalorienne de mon Maître à certaines occasions, et bien d'autres encore. Désireuse de m'en garder un peu aussi, je repose l'appareil réparé avec délicatesse, en silence.

Avant de me retourner vers mon ami et ancien Maître, de l'observer avec une expression tant dans la Force que faciale que j'ai rarement affiché, même avec mes proches. En effet, l'observant dans les yeux de mon regard d'un bleu alors vif et pétillant de joie et de reconnaissance mêlées, illuminé par un de ces immenses sourires-soleil que je ne montre que trop rarement et seulement à un cercle très restreint de mes proches, améliorant immédiatement mon humeur alors radieuse. Au plan de la Force, ma présence reste étonnamment claire et sereine, ravie, chaleureuse et très calme, comme elle ne l'a jamais été depuis plus de dix ans. J'en ai fait du chemin, avec son aide, et celle de mes rares amis.

Et, pour la première fois depuis presque trois - quatre ans, voire même quatorze ans, je me surprends à commencer à croire en ce que disaient Maître Greys... Aldrian, mes amis et certains professeurs du Temple, à mon sujet. Je réalise que, même coupée des derniers liens - certes sombres - avec ma famille, pleinement orpheline cette fois, je ne suis pas seule. Je ne le suis plus depuis bientôt quinze ans, en effet, je me suis trouvé une autre famille en quelque sorte, l'Ordre. Et enfin, comme le transcrit mon sourire rayonnant, des personnes sur qui je peux compter, qui ont confiance en moi et comptent pour moi, et me réapprennent à espérer, accepter mon passé et continuer d'avancer au présent, dans l'espoir de bâtir un futur plus clair dans une galaxie encore bien sombre...

Souriante, je reprends une gorgée de chocolat chaud, essayant de profiter de ce petit moment de calme, de plénitude et d'amitié avant que le temps ne reprenne son cours, et que nous ne devions replonger au cœur de la tempête noire, rouge et orangée qui gronde sur cette si lointaine galaxie...


End file.
